


Redstar's Blood

by REDKlNG



Series: The Seasons: Dawn of the Darkness [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Animal Death, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gore, Injury, Injury Recovery, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDKlNG/pseuds/REDKlNG
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Seasons: Dawn of the Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574032





	Redstar's Blood

_**Eclipse Clan** _

**Leader** : Deathstar-lilac tom with dark yellow eyes

  
 **Deputy** : Redscar-muscular dark reddish scarred she cat with amber eyes

  
 **Medicine Cat** : Owlpelt-fluffy sandy tan tom with big yellow eyes

  
 **Warriors** : Beetleear-mangy dark auburn tom with golden eyes

Deadweed-wiry golden tom with dark gray eyes that appear dull, empty and lifeless

Mallowpad-splotchy silver white tom with enchanting pale pink eyes

Roachpounce-knotted tan tom with dark blue eyes

Spiderneedle-long-limbed brown tom with golden eyes

Runningcreek-chinchilla tom with light blue eyes

Eveningbriar-buttercream she cat with amber eyes _Apprentice, Shatteredpaw_

Snakeeyes-long tailed cameo tom with amber eyes 

Goldenwish-golden she cat with bright green eyes _Apprentice, Flintpaw_

Hailfire-white she cat with bright yellow eyes _Apprentice, Jetpaw_

Willowbranch-silver white she cat with blue-green eyes _Apprentice, Flypaw_

Badgerburrow-massive black tom with white markings like a badger, green eyes

Splashcoat-blue cream she cat with a yellow eye and amber eye

Brokencloud-chestnut and tawny tom with a fluffy white tail, sky blue eyes, born without front legs

Clawthorn-huge golden brown flecked tom, clawed body, long front claws, and brown eyes

Jaggedstripe-tortoiseshell and white tom with a jagged scar across the face, striped tail and brown eyes

Frogfoot-long-limbed stump-tailed fawn colored shecat with grass green eyes

  
 **Apprentices** : Shatteredpaw-big pale orange tabby with fur around the neck like a mane and pale golden eyes

Flintpaw-blue she cat with amber eyes

Jetpaw-long legged russet tom with a jet black throat and holly green eyes

Flypaw-chocolate she cat with yellow eyes

  
 **Queens** : Ebonywillow-delicate night black and smoky gray she cat with dark blue eyes{Expecting Runningcreek’s kit and Mother to Thawshadow’s kit; Crowkit-striking smoky gray tom kit with a smoky black undertone and amber eyes}

Hollowice-small sleek pure black shecat with a creamy white tail tip and icy blue eyes{Expecting Badgerburrow’s kit}

  
 **Elders** : Furzespirit-prickly silver gray shecat with a white stripe from their nose to their tail tip, unique pink eyes

Antcrawl-small reddish, auburn and dark brown tom with a green eye

Kinktuft-spiky mottled dark gray shecat with bright blue eyes

* * *

_**Aurora Clan** _

**Leader** : Serpentstar-bronze tom with dark brown markings and amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Blazeflames-pretty ginger she-cat, slightly larger than most she-cats, bushy dark ginger tail and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Whiteash-once pretty white elderly tiny flecked she-cat (very pale gray flecks), her coat is tinged with silver and very pale blue eyes

 **Peacemaker** : Bramblestride-handsome well muscled dark brown and caramel tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Messengers:** Tigernight-dark russet muscular tabby tom with dark brown tabby markings and a lighter underside, dark blue eyes

Sagespark-pale silver gray flecked she cat with amber eyes

* * *

_**Creek Clan** _

**Leader** : Northstar-long haired creamy white broad shouldered tom with splotchy silver gray patches and bright blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Blizzardslip-handsome long furred silver-white tom with light blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Wintersky-handsome long-haired snow white flecked (silver and gray flecks) tom with icy blue eyes

 **Peacemaker** : Daisyhawk-cream silver bushy she cat with light yellow eyes _Apprentice, Dovepaw_

 **Messengers:** Stormbrook-dark blue gray broad shouldered she-cat with very dark blue eyes

Snakesting-ruddy long limbed she cat with yellow eyes

* * *

_**Cypress Clan** _

**Leader** : Duskstar-pale and very pale brown speckled (lighter and darker specks) tom with chocolate brown eyes

 **Deputy** : Briarblossom-pretty tortoiseshell, white and black she-cat, one green and one blue eye

 **Medicine Cat** : Nutmeg-tortoiseshell and russet she-cat with amber eyes (Former Kittypet)

 **Peacemaker** : Dandelionleaf-fluffy yellow she-cat with leaf green eyes _Apprentice, Cedarpaw_

 **Messengers:** Hazelhawk-pale brown splotched (darker splotches) tom cat with brown eyes

Condorstalk-cameo tom cat with blue green eyes

* * *

_**Outside Cats** _

Wolfitzer-broad light brown tom with a white underside and light sky blue eyes


End file.
